Teen Wolf, el precio de la desobediencia
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Scott y Stiles, desobedeciendo el toque de queda impuesto (debido a que una bestia peligrosa anda suelta y que ya ha matado a varias personas) salen y se ven envueltos en otro asalto de la bestia. Atención: Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas. Si puede sentirse ofendido por esta temática no pierda su tiempo en continuar leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

Situado en los prímero capítulos de la primera temporada de la serie televisiva Teen Wolf.

* * *

Stiles y Scott estaban esperando sentados en la parte trasera de la ambulancia a que el sheriff acabara de hablar con los demás agentes. De vez en cuando el sheriff les echaba una miradita que le hacía poner los pelos de punta, sobre todo a Stiles.

-** Muy bien, esto ya empieza a mosquearme** (dijo el sheriff, abriéndoles la puerta del coche patrulla para que entrara**). En lo que lleva de año, no hay suceso relacionado con los ataques de esa bestia en la que no os encuentre inmiscuyéndoos.**

**- Define inmiscuir** (dijo Stiles intentando quitarle hierro al asunto).

**- ¡Hijo! No estoy de humor. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he pedido que te mantuvieras al margen de esta investigación.**

**- Señor Stilinski, esta vez no fue culpa nuestra, nosotros solo estábamos acompañando a unos amigos para…**

- **Scott, no me interesa. Siempre tenéis una buena excusa para justificar vuestra presencia. Y sinceramente, ya empiezo a hartarme que os creáis que soy idiota.**

**- Papá, no pensamos que eres idiota, solo es que esta vez si que fue una coincidencia.**

**- ¿Esta vez? Entonces me reconoces que el resto de veces ¿no?**

**- Ups** (dijo Stiles mordiéndose el labio, menuda torpeza).

**- Sí, Ups, hijo. Es tarde, muy tarde, hace horas que pasó el toque de queda, ni vuestros amigos ni vosotros debíais estar fuera y punto. ****¿Scott? ¿Tiene guardia tu madre esta noche?**

**- Sí, señor. **

**- Ok te dejaré en casa y después la llamaré al hospital para contarle** (Scott bajó también la mirada. Su madre empezaba estar muy harta con todas sus entradas y salidas injustificables. Así que en cuanto acabara su turno y regresara a cas le esperaban un montón de gritos).

**- Pero papá, no fue culpa nuestra, nosotros solo…**

**- Hijo, si sabes lo que te conviene cerrarás esa bocaza hasta que lleguemos a casa. Ya en casa hablaremos tú y yo muy seriamente **(eso no era un parte informativo, era una amenaza en toda regla)**. Pero ya os digo a los dos está es la última vez que os entrometéis en esta investigación. En esta o en cualquier otra, hijo** (dijo el sheriff sabiendo que Stiles encontraba fisura en todas las normas que le había puesto des de el mismo instante en que empezó a hablar. Los dos chicos permanecieron callados el resto del trayecto).

**- Muy bien Scott, directo a la cama** (dijo el sheriff parando justo en frente de su casa). **Ya hablaré yo con tu madre** (fue decir eso y Scott puso la cara más triste de la historia de las caras tristes). **¿Scott, no entendéis que solo nos preocupamos por vuestra seguridad?**

**- Sí, señor. **

**- Entonces te lo diré a ti, ya que parecías tener un poco más de cordura que mi hijo, no más intromisiones** (dijo muy seriamente el sheriff pero en un tono muy paternalista).

**- No, señor** (dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos).

- **Muy bien muchacho, a la cama** (y Scott salió del coche patrulla y hasta que no entró en casa y vio la luz de la habitación de Scott encenderse que el sheriff no arrancó).

El sheriff no tardó ni 10 minutos en llegar a su propia casa, dejó el coche fuera y le abrió la puerta trasera a Stiles para que saliera. Stiles tenía una pequeña esperanza que su padre dejara para mañana esa conversación de la que había hablado en el coche. Pero al entrar en casa, le dijo que iba a llamar a la madre de Scott que lo esperase en la cocina. De todas las estancias de la casa, el padre de Stiles estuvo que decir la cocina. Stiles sabía que por la hora que era no es que se fueran a poner a comer. Así que se puso en lo peor. La cuchara de madera.

* * *

Scott entró en su casa, derrotado. La noche había ido fatal des de un principio. ¿A caso no podría tener una cita con Allison sin que todo se acabara torciendo? Scott decidió que lo mejor era hacer caso al sheriff y meterse directito a la cama. Mañana por la mañana seguro que le tocaba apechugar con la madre de las broncas. Solo podía esperar que su madre no lo castigara también, es muy difícil salir con una chica si te castigan.

Scott entró en su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones y se metió en la cama. Cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido y de repente... lo olió. Abrió los ojos y a dos milímetros de su cara estaba la cara de Derek con los ojos rojos y cara de estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos. Scott tragó saliva, se hubiera cagado encima de miedo de haber tenido algo sólido en el estómago.

* * *

El Sheriff entró en la cocina y miró a su hijo que parecía un revoltillo de nervios. Y hacía bien. Porque esa costumbre que había tomado su hijo de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento erróneo, cada vez se hacía más irritante por no mencionar lo peligroso que era. Aquella bestia ya había matado al menso a 4 personas.

**- Hijo** (dijo el sheriff muy serio sin sentarse. Stiles tragó saliva, no sabía como iba a ir la charla, pero tenía una idea bastante exacta de cómo iba a acabar).** Desde que empezaron los ataques de esa bestia, que te he advertido casi a diario que te mantuvieras al margen. Y desde que empezaron los ataques de esa bestia, tu amigo y tú no habéis hecho otra cosa que entrometeros.**

**- Papá, solo queríamos ayudar y lo hicimos, encontramos la otra mitad del cadáver y…**

**- Hijo, es peligroso, ya me duele la boca de repetírtelo, no quiero que continuéis con lo que sea que creéis que estáis haciendo** (el tono de el sheriff no daba lugar a ningún tipo de negociación y Stiles lo sabía). **Porque hijo, puede que la próxima vez no tengáis tanta suerte y alguien acabe herido o algo mucho peor. Deja el trabajo policial a la policía.**

**- Sí, señor** (dijo intentando parecer lo más compungido y respetuoso posible. No es que la relación entre ellos fuera muy rígida, era más bien muy desenfadada, pero cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su hijo el sheriff no se lo tomaba a la ligera).

**- Hijo, te das cuenta que te acabo de decir lo mismo que te he dicho las últimas tres veces y que tú acabas de decirme lo mismo que las últimas tres** (Stiles tragó saliva. Ahí venía la tan temida sentencia final).

* * *

**- Creo haberte dicho que te quedaras en casa esta noche ¿no? **(dijo entre dientes Derek. Scott lo miró como un conejito asustado y no dijo nada. Derek se alejó un poco porque no respondía de sus propios actos**). ¿Te dije o no te dije que te quedaras en casa esta noche?**

**-No era mi intención, Allison llamó porque se había peleado con su padre y necesitaba verme.**

**- Allison, Allison, Allison… siempre Allison. Allison no es un hombre lobo al que intenta su alpha matar o hacer que mate** (Derek gritó dando un golpe bien duro en el escritorio de Scott).

**- Lo sé, pero tuvimos cuidado.**

**- Sí, ya lo vi, el cuidado que tuviste ¿En serio quedar en un autocine? Realmente se lo estás poniendo en una bandeja de plata.**

**- ¿Nos viste?**

**- Sí os vi. ¿Quién crees que encendió todos los proyectores a la vez?**

**- ¿Tú?** (dijo Scott abriendo mucho los ojos).

**- No, el hada de los dientes** (dijo con sarcasmo). **Claro que fui yo, y si no llego a estar ahí, ahora tus amiguitos y tú estaríais más que muertos.**

**- Gracias** (dijo tímidamente Scott).

**- Oh no. No me des las gracias. Ya estoy harto de todo esto. Tú acudiste a mí, tú me pediste que te ayudara a controlar tus instintos y que te enseñara todo lo que sé sobre nosotros. ¿Pero cómo quieres que te ayude si no me haces ni puto caso?** (dijo casi escupiendo de lo furioso que estaba).

**- No fue intencionado, nos pararon una trampa.**

**- ¿No Fastidies?** (otra vez con sarcasmo) **ese alpha te quiere, y la luna llena está cada vez más cerca, por eso mismo te dije que te quedarás en casa esta noche. ¿Piensas unirte a él? ¿Piensas matar con él?**

**- ¡NO!**

**Entonces te matará. Así que hazte un favor y házmelo a mí, si deseas acabar con tu vida, dímelo y me apartaré, porque esta noche casi me matan a mí también. Y yo, a diferencia de ti, no tengo deseos de morir.**

**- No quiero morir, ni que me maten, Derek. Vale, la cagué ¿Pero que debía hacer?**

**- Lo que debiste hacer es lo que te dije que hicieras** (Derek volvía a tener los ojos rojos de la rabia). **Debiste quedarte en casa.**

**- Pero Allison…** (Empezó de nuevo Scott)

**- Ya he tenido suficiente. Sino a tiendes a razones por las buenas, entonces te lo explicaré por las malas** (Y Derek se quitó la cazadora, la dejó sobre la silla del escritorio y se acercó a Scott que reculó en la cama, pero acabó dando con la pared).


	2. Chapter 2

**- Lo sé, papá y te juro que no volveremos a entrometernos en ninguna investigación policial** (dijo intentando desesperadamente que con esa frase su padre se diera por satisfecho).

**- Oh, y tanto que no vais a volver a salir detrás de esa bestia, Oh y tanto hijo **(dijo arremangándose las mangas de la camisa. Stiles tenía la boca seca como una lija)**. De eso me voy a asegurar, ahora mismo** (y el sheriff agarró la cuchara de madera del contenedor de espátulas, cucharas y cucharones. Una cuchara que hacía años que no se utilizaba para remover nada que no fueran malas conciencias).

**- Papá, por favor ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa cuchara?** (aunque Stiles sabía perfectamente lo que su padre pretendía hacer).

**- ¿Tú qué crees? Ya que todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora te resbala me voy a asegurar que esta conversación se te quede más marcada que todas las anteriores.**

**- Sí, papá, ya se me ha quedado, y tanto. Nada de inmiscuirse, por lo que se refiere a mi, no hay más bestias ni trabajo detectivesco, lo juro** (dijo casi en pánico).

**- Esa es la actitud, hijo** (y lo agarró del brazo y lo levantó de la silla y lo inclinó sobre la mesita de la cocina).

**- Papá, por favor, por favor, ya entendí, por favor no** (suplicaba Stiles).

**- No hijo, no entendiste. Esa bestia ya ha matado y volverá a hacerlo. Y la próxima vez puede que seas tú. Así que no pienso permitirte que pongas en peligro tu vida de esa manera. Toda esa tontería de ir detrás de esa cosa, se acaba aquí y ahora** Plack (y cayó el primer azote sobre el trasero de Stiles).

- **Aaaaaaaaaah nooooo.**

* * *

**- Derek, tranquilízate, solo fue un error **(dijo Scott muy asustado)**.**

**-Sí, pero de los errores que pueden hacer que te maten. Y de los errores que si de haberme hecho caso, se habrían podido evitar **(dijo agarrándolo por el brazo y tirando fuerte de él para sacarlo de la cama. A diferencia de Stiles, Scott no tenía ni idea de lo que Derek le iba a hacer).

**- Tienes razón Derek, la tienes, y te juro que a partir de ahora te haré siempre caso. Siempre** (Scott le hubiera jurado cualquier cosa estaba convencido que Derek lo iba a matar).

**- Oh, sí, si que lo vas a hacer. Porque a partir de ahora, esto es lo que vas a recibir cada vez que me desobedezcas** (Derek se sentó en la cama de Scott y puso a Scott sobre su regazo)

**- ¿Qué?** (fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir Scott. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacerle Derek ya era demasiado tarde. Derek ya había alzado su mano e iba a descargar la primera palmada)

- Plass **Cuando te dé una orden la cumplirás** plass plass plass ( Y Derek empezó a descargar palmada tras palmada sobre el trasero de Scott. Que al no esperarse para nada esa reacción de Derek lo pilló con la guardia baja y empezó a chillar de dolor des de la primera palmada).

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOO AHHHH DUELE AHHHH PARA, ME HACES SAÑO AHHHH NO, PARA, PARA, TE HE DICHO QUE PARES, AHHHH**

**- Y yo te dije que te quedarás en casa y tú no me hiciste caso a mí, pues ahora no pretendas que yo te lo haga a ti** PLASS PLASS PLASS (y Derek prosiguió con la zurra).

* * *

**- Está es la última vez que te pillo en la escena de un crimen** PLACK PLACK PLACK **es la última vez que te relacionas lo más mínimo con esa bestia** Plack plack plack plack plack

- **AAUUU PAPÁ, POR FAVOR AUUU NO LA CUCHARA NO, DUELE AUUUU.**

- plack plack plack **Cuando te diga que no hagas una cosa, tú me obedecerás y no lo harás. Estoy cansado que me tomes el pelo y vayas a mis espaldas** plack plack plack plack plack plack .

**AYYYY AUU AU NO, AHÍ NO, AHÍ NO** (refiriéndose a los muslos).

- plack plack plack plack plack plack **Soy tu padre, y mientras vivas en mi casa harás lo que te diga. Y si te digo que no puedes salir pasadas las nueve. No sales y punto plack **plack plack plack plack plack.

**- AAUUUU NOOOO, TE HARÉ CASO LO JURO, SIEMPRE, OBEDECERÉ, LO JURO, POR FAVOR PAPÁ, YA NO MÁS AUUUUU **

- plack plack plack plack plack plack **Eso espero, porque la próxima vez puede que no tengas tanta suerte, hoy solo te irás a la cama con el culo calentito, pero te irás ala cama, esta noche te podía haber perdido, hijo. **(el sheriff tiró la cuchara al fregadero y levantó a su hijo y lo abrazó fuerte, dejando caer una lagrimilla en el camino**) Y eso no lo soportaría ¿Entiendes? **

**- Lo siento, papá, no era mi intención asustarte.**

**- Lo sé, hijo. Pero por favor, hazme un poquito más de caso, yo solo intento protegerte ¿Entiendes?**

**- Sí **(dijo aún sollozando).

**- Muy bien **(dijo el sheriff acariciándole cariñosamente la nuca)**, sube a la cama , es tardísimo y mañana tienes escuela.**

**- Buenas noches, papá **(dijo asintiendo).

**- Buenas noches, hijo **(Y le sonrió dulcemente).

* * *

Derek llevaba un buen rato azotando el trasero de Scott, Scott ya ni luchaba, solo sollozaba como un niño pequeño. Derek levantó un poco la goma de los calzoncillos y al ver lo rojo que estaba ya el trasero de Scott. Dio por acabada la zurra. Esperaba que esta vez Scott hubiera recibido el mensaje alto y claro. Cuando le decía que NO hiciera una cosa, no hablaba para las paredes.

**- Scott **(dijo Derek, ayudándolo a levantarse) **Si te matan, no me sirves y si te matan…bueno dijiste que no querías morir aún ¿no? así que si quieres seguir vivo, más vale que empieces a hacerme caso. Porque créeme si al alpha pone tus manos sobre ti y no haces lo que él te pida, no serán unos azotes lo que te dé ¿Entendiste?**

**- Sí **(dijo Scott secándose rápidamente las lágrimas con la mano).

**- Eso espero, porque tú vida depende de que lo entiendas **(dijo muy seco Derek y se subió al alfeizar de la ventana)**.**

**- ¿Derek?**

**- ¿Si? **(se detuvo un segundo Derek y lo miró, de repente Scott le pareció mucho más pequeño de lo que era).

**- No era necesario que me zurraras** (dijo entre hipos Scott).

**- Oh, eso no fue una zurra, solo unas palmaditas de aviso. Tú vuelve a desobedecerme y entonces sí que te zurraré** (Y Derek desapareció dejando a Scott con una cara de terror que era para enmarcarla).

FIN


End file.
